¡¿Conviviendo entre yokais y hanyous!
by ananeko123
Summary: Hanyous y yokais conviviendo ademas de algunos humanos que ni ellos saben como llegaron ahí. Alguien detrás de todo esto. ¿Que pasara en el instituto Sweet Amoris?
1. Prologo

**Buna personas! Si quieres tirarme cosas, háganlo con todo el derecho. Se aceptan tomates, baldes de agua y Castiel desnudo! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Amour Sucré ni los personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de** _ **Chinomiko**_ **y** _ **Beemoov**_

 **Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

* * *

— ¿Cree que es lo correcto, señora Directora?—se atrevió a preguntar una mujer con cuernos y una bata blanca

—Después de mucho tiempo lo pensé, pero ahora si estoy segura—dio una sonrisa y firmo un documento que le entrego a la mujer

Intento analizar los pros y contras. Había muchos, mas esta vez iba a arriesgarse. Quería dar educación y no dejar fuera a nadie así que eso haría, aunque le costara muchos problemas y si que le costaría, pero no por ahora.

 **…**

—Castiel…—abrió los ojos a lo que vio a un chico de cabello blanco, de ojos verdes y azul con orejas y cola de perro que esta se movía de un lado a otro

— ¿Si?

— ¿Has visto mi libreta?—una gota resbalo por su nuca. Negué con la cabeza sonriendo y lo volvió a mirar mientras se baja del árbol donde había tomando una siesta de unas cuantas horas

—Sabes que no, a lo mejor esa tabla de planchar la tiene—dio un sonrisa para apoyarse en el tronco. Sus orejas bajaron en modo de descanso y cerro los ojos

—No le deberías decir eso a la señorita Lynn, es muy buena

—Si, si. No debo decirle tabla a esa

—Jamás tendrás remedio, Castiel—el peli-blanco sonríe y se alejo dejando a su amigo

 _«No se puede evitar ser yo»_

 **…**

Un señor de cabello negro con ojos marrones además de unas orejas de gato y una cola que se movía con ansiedad de un lado para otro mientras colocaba un cartel en la parte superior del instituto para que así todos los alumnos lo vieron. Cuando termino ese trabajo pudo escuchar algunos comentarios subidos de lenguaje. Suspiro y se dejó caer, mas no se hizo ningún daño por ser un _nekomata_. Miro como sus estudiantes se dispersaban y decidió irse.

— ¡Profesor Farres!—escucho a sus espaldas. Voltio para encontrarse con una chica de cabello castaño largo con ojos verdes además de orejas de zorro entre marrón y dorada, también con una cola esponja característica de los _kitsune_

—Señorita Lynn ¿Qué sucede?

La chica sonríe como siempre lo hacía y señalo el cartel—. Es cierto eso ¿no?

—Sii, la directora dio el aviso hoy por lo tanto dentro de una semana o menos los nuevos alumnos ya estarán aquí—luego de conversar de temas diversos de clases, el profesor se marchó dejando a la muchacha pensativa

 _«Esto ira mal ¿Yokais y hanyous en un mismo lugar? Tengo un mal presentimiento»_

 **…**

—No puedo creer que dejen entrar a "esos"—comento una rubia mientras caminaba por los pasillos juntos a sus amigas

—A lo mejor entra tu hermano, Amber…—su amiga se retoco un poco los labios y la miro de reojo, notando un poco de mirada triste de parte de la rubia

Un suspiro escapo por sus labios e hizo como si nada pasara. Camino normal, pero por dentro estaba rompiéndose poco a poco. Ambir deseaba ver su hermano desde hace años, pero por su padre no podía, así que solo se conformaba a sufrir en silencio.

 _« ¡Quiero verte, Nathaniel! Y que solo me prestes atención a mi»_

 **…**

Sobre el cartel del profesor Farres. Quieren saber que decir ¿verdad? Pues era lo siguiente:

" _Desde la próxima semana se aceptaran a los hanyous como alumnos de este instituto. No quiero quejas así que espero que se porten bien con sus nuevos compañeros"_

—Así que hanyous...—dio una sonrisa mientras desaparecía lentamente en la oscuridad—. Veamos que pasara cuando vengas otras personas…

* * *

 **¡POR FIN LO TERMINE! D': Pero ya sé que no es conti, pero de todos modos! Es un logro :D**

 **Esto pasa cuando veo por cuarta vez Inuyasha D': De ahi me inspire maso menos**

 **La otra historia ya está en la mitad del fic. Así que espero que sea subida pronto por mientras intentare escribir esto lo más rápido posible y también decirles que el otro fic que escribí para luego eliminarlo a la semana ya está en progreso de ser reescrito solo que abra unos pequeños cambios, mas nada drástico.**

 **Bueno, necesito sensuales OC! Que quiero que me manden por PM: v No serán aceptadas en los comentarios ¬¬**

 _ **Nombre y Apellido:**_

 _ **Edad (17 a 20):**_

 _ **Personalidad:**_

 _ **Apariencia:**_

 _ **Si son yokais, hanyous o humano (Se busca dos humanos):**_

 _ **Tipo de yokai/hanyou (si son humanos seria solo exterminadora o sacerdotisa):**_

 _ **Clan y familia:**_

 _ **Historia (Del porque quieren entrar a la escuela):**_

 _ **Habilidades:**_

 _ **Chico y su relación con él (Castiel no):**_

 _ **Relación con Ana (ella es un Yokai Ookami):**_

 _ **Extra:**_

 **Y creo que es todo, si no ya preguntare xD El segundo capítulo lo subiré cuando los OC me lleguen~ así que estará pronto :D O eso espero –se va corriendo antes de que la maten-**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización**

 **SAYONARA…**


	2. Los volantes caen del cielo

**¡Buna personitas! Por favor bajen las armas y todo lo que tengan a la mano, pero si tiene un Castiel desnudo eso sí puede lanzar, lo acepto (?)**

 **Disculpen la demora, pero ya estoy aquí**

 **Disclaimer: Amour Sucré ni los personajes me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de** _ **Chinomiko**_ **y** _ **Beemoov**_

 **Disfrútenlo…**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo Uno: Los volantes caen del cielo**_

* * *

La noticia que los hanyous llegaban corrió lo más rápido por el instituto por dos razones. La primera el gran cartel que la directora mando a colgar en la entrada y el articulo que publico Peggy a las horas. Los yokais estaban como en una "guerra civil", ya que había un grupo que no quería a esa sangre impura en su escuela y otros que sí. Prácticamente las clases se tuvieron que cancelar por esa pelea, hubo muchos castigos de por medio. Al final todo se calmó aunque aún hay gente que no acepta la idea.

— ¡Ya quiero ver a los nuevo alumnos!—exclamo Lynn de lo más feliz de la vida mientras termina de comer su almuerzo junto a su mejor amiga

— ¿Cómo crees que serán?—pregunto cierta albina

—Ni la mínima idea, Rosa—sonrió—. Pero sé que serán buenas personas, lo presiento

—Ahora la tabla se volvió adivina. Mas yo no sabía que los _kistune_ hacían eso—las dos chicas voltearon para encontrarse con un pelirrojo de ojos grises apoyando en su árbol favorito. Sonrió de lago y se acercó a ellas—. ¿Y bien, tabla?

—No tengo porque contestarte, además si los tuviera aprobaría todas las materias, lo cual no hago del todo—suspiro y siguió comiendo

—Vamos Lynn, no te pongas así—Rosa movió su cola en modo de felicidad mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—. Ahora cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo crees que serán esos alumnos nuevos?

—Con tal que no sean como esta tabla, por mi bien

La castaña rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza—. Eres tan agradable, Castiel.

—Me lo dices siempre—en sus labios se alargó una sonrisa que podría derretir a cualquier chica

 **…**

Una chica de cabello con un tono castaño casi rubio, lacio hasta las puntas donde tiene bucles además de unos ojos turquesas. Esta chica vestía su tradicional _chihaya_ mientras limpiaba el templo de la familia. En eso escucho como la llamaba, pensó que era algún familiar o alguna persona que necesitaba de su ayuda, más la primera opción le pareció menos probable ya que ellos estaban rastreando yokais para cazarlos. Entonces sintió unas manos en los ojos, se asustó un poco, pero contuvo la calma.

— ¿Quién soy?—cuando reconoció esa voz se pudo tranquilar. Sonrió con dulzura e hizo como si esa pregunta fuera la más difícil de todas.

—No sé, a lo mejor eres Simón

Una risa provenía de parte de la otra persona, destapo sus ojos y la volteo para mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Cómo me puedes comparar con tu hermano?

—Es broma, sabía que eras tú. Solo quería hacerte una pequeña broma—los dos rieron juntos un rato

 _«Me pregunto cuanto tiempo esconderé ese secreto…»_

— ¿Y cómo va las cosas con ese chico?

El peli-azul suspiro y se sentó en la banca que estaba en la entrada del templo, miro a su amiga con esos ojos rosados que percibían un poco de tristeza—. No me atreví a decirle mis sentimientos por lo que solo somos amigos

—Oh, Alexy…

—No digas nada. No estoy triste ni nada por el estilo, solo un poco decaído. Es todo, pero eso se puede arreglar si vamos de compras

La chica lo miro un poco indecisa, pues tenía cosas que hacer en el templo mientras nadie estaba, pero mirando a Alexy no pudo evitar dejar esas obligaciones—. De acuerdo

—Gracias Aqua—espero que ella se cambie y de ahí se fueron rumbo al centro comercial

 **...**

—Si te pagaron por cada vez que expías Castiel, serias millonaria

Una pelirroja lacia de ojos azules con un tatuaje igualmente azul en su mejilla izquierda que tenía unas orejas de lobo y una cola. Esta se sobresaltó de un susto que casi le para el corazón pero al ser un _Ookami_ eso no pasaría. Voltio un poco la cabeza para ver con una chica de cabello cyan ondulado hasta las caderas recogido por un lindo moño, ojos ámbar y una piel pálida como serpiente aunque era característico de un _Akakashi_.

— ¡No me des esos sustos, Faye!

La mencionada rio un poco y negó con la cabeza—. Lo siento, pero es que me das risa lo que haces. Ni Amber lo hace

— ¿Quién sabe?—la pelirroja sonrió como niña de 8 años sacando la lengua y guiñando el ojo—. Además yo no expió a Castiel, me aseguro que este bien desde la otra pared—dio una risa nerviosa

—Aja, te creo mucho

—Bueno. ¿Qué sucede para que me des un casi infarto?

—La directora te mando a llam…—no pudo continuar, pues en el lugar de su amiga solo quedaba un lobo moviendo la cola, más ella solo opto por suspirar—. ¿Esa es tu forma de librarte de los problemas?

La loba asintió muy contenta y apto seguido empezó a perseguir su cola. No era un perro, pero venían de la misma familia después de todo.

—Bueno, es hora que vayamos a comer. ¿Quieres carne?—Ana al escuchar eso se abalanzo a lamerse la cara—. Vamos, para. Que soy capaz de correr ahorita y hacerte vomitar antes de que pruebes algún bocado

Un ladrido de escucho como si dijera _"Eso no se vale"_. Faye sonríe, le acaricia la cabeza y caminaron para la cafetería. Aunque por dentro estaba curiosa de porque la directora había llamado a Ana y para que esta se volviera un lobo es porque tenía mucho miedo.

 **…**

Un chico de cabello negro con los ojos igualmente del mismo color no paraba de observar su PSP, se movía en diferentes direcciones y gritaba cosas que los de alrededor no comprendían.

— ¿Ar-Armin?—hablo una chica de cabello naranja trenzado con ojos celestes mirando a su compañero hablando un poco de incoherencias para ella

— ¿Hm?—el mencionado la miro de reojo un rato y de ahí continuo su juego como si nada—. ¡Ya casi! ¡Ya casi!

Un suspiro escapo por los labios de Iris y se sentó al lado de su amigo, vio que estaba jugando algo que desconocía, pero le pareció un poco divertido. Quiso acercarse mas si lo hacía no saldría viva de ahí. Con Armin no se podía meter cuando se juega.

Una partida ganaba más tarde –aunque pasaron como diez minutos–el pelinegro hablaba con su amiga sobre lo que pasaría esta semana, pero al mismo tiempo estaba en otros asuntos. Y no, no pensaba en sus videojuegos sino que pensaba en alguien que había soñado la noche anterior. Un chico de cabello azul, no sabía quién era, tenía un presentimiento, eso sí y le daba curiosidad descubrir quién era.

 _«¿Por qué soñé con ese chico? Siento que lo conozco de algún lado, pero no recuerdo de dónde. Bueno al fin al cabo no debe ser importante. ¿O será que lo conozco de algún partida online?»_

 **…**

— ¡No puedo creer! Debo ir a esa escuela—hablo una chica por su teléfono. Ella tenía el cabello negro lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda donde este cambiaba a un color azul hasta los talones además de ojos azules combinando con su cabello.

— _Si me gritas diré que no te dejen y sabes que soy capaz_

—Muy graciosito hermano, por eso te quiero—la voz de sarcasmo se notaba—. En una semana estaré ahí, espero que Lys y tú me reciban bien

— _Si Lys se acuerda de ti, que dudo mucho entonces sí. De lo contrario espero que la puerta lo hago bien_

La chica suspiro con pesadez, su hermano siempre había sido así, pero aún no entendí la paciencia que le tenía. Lo mejor era contar hasta 10, eso siempre ayuda en casos como estos—. Ahí te veo, Casi

— _¡No me llames a...—_ no puedo continuar porque su tierna hermana ya le había cortado la llamada

Dejo el celular en la cama y empezó a meter ropa en sus maletas. De repente una imagen de su mejor amiga de la infancia recibiéndola le vino a la mente, mas sin darse cuenta un sonrojo leve apareció en sus mejillas. Sacudió la cabeza para que esas imágenes se vayan de lo contrario su cara parecería un semáforo o peor aún, se vería como el cabello de su hermano. Miro sus papeles de translación mientras movía las orejas para escuchar ruidos de gente molesta, cuando tuvo todo preparado, se echó a su cama para así dormir un rato.

 _«Ya no puedo esperar, quiero que ya pase una semana...»_ y con esos pensamientos se durmiendo pensando en Lysandro

 **…**

—Muchas gracias señorita Petrova

La mencionada sonrió mientras hacia una señal de respeto—. Llámeme Yayx y cualquier cosa vuelva a ocurrir me llama—y con una reverencia se marchó de esa casa

Yayx Petrova tiene el cabello negro-azulado, largo y sedoso llegando a la mitad de sus pompas mas por su espalda caen las ondas bien definidas de su cabellera. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un profundo color café oscuro además se estar siempre rodeados por unas largas, negras y rizadas pestañas.

 _«Termine de purificar cuatros casas hoy, lo cual es raro. Siempre son una a lo máximo, por lo que significa que los yokais están atacando más, pero ¿Por qué?»_

Llego hasta un templo donde paso por una tumba que decía con _Stefan_. Hizo una reverencia y le agrego más incienso. Camino hasta dentro de su hogar para ver si más personas habían venido con las suplicas. Al darse cuenta que no había nadie, se retiró a su habitación. Una vez ahí adentro cogió un libro y se puso a leerlo sin darse cuenta de esa presencia oscura que rodeaba el lugar o eso creía.

— _Con que Yayx Pretova, esta chica será interesante además es una gran sacerdotisa—_ la presencia sonrió y dejo caer un papel que aterrizo en la almohada de la chica

 _« ¿Qué esta presencia oscura que siento tan cerca? Un momento, ya desapareció, pero era muy fuerte ¿Qué significa esto?»_

Dejando el libro sobre la mesa de noche, miro su almohada y vio un papel que decía lo siguiente:

" _¿Quieres entrar al Instituto Sweet Amoris? Este año estamos aceptando hanyous y_ _ **humanos**_ **.** _Si quieres estar dentro solo debes acercarte a nuestras instalaciones desde el inicio de semana y te aseguramos que serás bienvenido. ¡Oportunidad única!"_

— ¿Instituto Sweet Amoris? Recuerdo haber escuchado de ese lugar antes, sino me equivoco era solo para yokais. No sabía que ahora aceptaban hanyous y humanos—se recostó en su cama y miro el techo por breves minutos—. Siento la necesidad de ir…

 **…**

— ¿Enserio vas a ir?

—Claro, es una buena oportunidad para mí después de todo

—Yo también iré contigo entonces….

Esas palabras fueron pronunciadas por una chica de cabello negro azabache ondulado que le llega hasta la cintura. Tiene heterocromía, es decir, su ojo derecho es color carbón y el de la izquierda plateada. Estas características hacen que combinen con su piel blanca como la nieve. En el cuello lleva un listón negro como si fuera un vendaje. Además de unas orejas azules y una cola con un cascabel negro y plateado, correspondiente a una _Nekomata_.

—Ceylan, no lo sé—hablo el chico que estaba parada al frente de ella, dio un suspiro y la miro. —Tú eres un 25% parte de hanyou y no sé si-

—Dicen que aceptan hanyous, mas no especifica si tienen que ser completos o no—sonrió porque sabía que tenía toda la razón

El hanyou suspiro para luego dar una sonrisa, su hermano tenía razón. No especificaban que debía ser completos o no y además él también la quería tener cerca, más ahora que fue reconocida por el clan. Sin pensar la abrazo con ternura y le sonrió.

— ¿A qué viene eso, Narcissus?—pregunto Ceylan confundida por el repentino comportamiento de su medio hermano.

—Solo que me alegra que hayas sido reconocida por el clan

Ella suspiro y se alejó un poco, no quería preocuparlo, pero tampoco podía optar por mentir—. Yo aún no confió en el clan. Si me aceptaron y lo agradezco, pero solo eso

—Ceylan…—suspiro—. Está bien, pero al menos dales una oportunidad

—Ya veré…

Los medios hermanos dieron media vuelta y cada uno tomo un rumbo destino. Iban a sus habitaciones para preparar todo para el lunes. De repente ella percibió una presencia lejana, porque era un cuarto de hanyou. Él si supo que estaba cerca y eso le preocupo mucho.

—Grrrr—olfateo el aire—. Sique aquí y está cerca…

 **…**

Una chica de cabello blanco hasta llegar al suelo de ojos de un hermoso cobre antiguo, piel pálida con unas orejas y cola del mismo color de su cabello no dejaba de correr, escapando de algo o mejor dicho de alguien. Sus pies se movían a una velocidad increíble después de todo era una _kitsune_ , pero no cualquiera sino una combinada con _Yuki-onna_. Llego hasta un edificio grande de letras enormes que decía: "Sweet Amoris". Con eso supo que había llegado a su _casi_ libertad.

—Oye tu…—sus orejas se movieron cuando escucho esas palabras. Giro un poco la cabeza y miro al señor que estaba ahí—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Busco a un amigo, sé que estudia aquí, pero más de eso no se

Ese señor de nombre Farres miro a la chica de arriba-abajo. Suspiro y la dejo pasar, no al instituto queda claro, pero si al patio. Ella le sonrio y espero. No daría la vuelta. Estaba ahí para conseguir su libertar y lo iba a lograr.

Minutos después vio una cabellera roja muy familiar para ella. Cuando ya vio a ese _Ookami_ , le sonrio y lo abrazo. Este sin pensar también hizo el mismo gesto. Un minutos mas tarde se separaron, sonriendo se sentaron junto al árbol. Jhoselyn le conto todo lo que paso hace unas horas a lo que Castiel solo opto por suspirar y dar una sonrisa levemente.

—Así que por fin escapaste. Si me entere que te comprometieron con el conejo ese que parece más mujer que hombre—ella le dio un poco de risa ese comentario—. Pero, no siempre vas a huir y eso lo sabes

Jhoselyn suspiro. En parte tenía la razón, pero no lo iba a decir. Lo miro y dijo:

—Por eso vine aquí, para que me acogieras

—Esto no es un templo para yokais

—Lo sé, lo sé—suspiro con pesadez—.No tenía de otra, por favor Castiel. Di que si

El pelirrojo la miro unos segundos. Bah, que podría salir mal—. Está bien

— ¡Gracias!

—Me debes una, tabla

— ¡Que no soy tabla!—pero su queja ya ni pudo ser escucha, pues su _mejor_ amigo se había encaminado dentro del instituto ignorándola completamente

 **…**

Se escuchó como si algo se rompiera y si, algo se rompió. Un maniquí. La persona que lo rompió era una chica de cabello castaño largo, tez pálida y ojos negros. Sonrio mientras guardaba su arma que consistía en un cuchillo atado con una cuerda. Volvió a hacer lo mismo con los demás cada vez mejorando su fuerza física y rapidez.

—Es suficiente por hoy

Sabía que esa voz era de su madre, por lo tanto el entrenamiento había terminado. Agarro una toalla y secándose el sudor fue donde su progenitora que estaba viendo algún tipo de folleto o algo así.

—Madre ¿Qué es eso?

—Un volante del instituto Sweet Amoris, este año aceptan hanyous y **humanos** , por lo que me puse a pensar—sonrio mientras se lo pasaba a su hija

Elizabeth vio el volante y no comprendió lo que pensaba su madre, era exterminadora, no adivina—. Madre, ¿Qué estás pensando?

—Simplemente que deberías entrar a ese instituto, es una buena oportunidad para ti y poder mejorar tus habilidades

—Si tú lo dices…

Su madre la miro y la dio un abrazo—. Solo quiero que seas la mejor exterminadora, debes cumplir el sueño de tu padre

—Ya lo sé, por eso te prometo que lo seré

Así se quedaron abrazadas madre e hija.

…

— _Ya está, mande esos papeles a los humanos. Sus órdenes están cumplidas amo_

Una persona misteriosa hacia una reverencia frente al trono de su amo. Quien solo optaba por sonreír con un poco de maldad. Ya tenía todo listo para su plan, solo faltaba que esos humanos entraran si o si al instituto. ¿Y qué pasaba si no lo hacían? Pues, entrarían a las malas y de eso se encargaría él personalmente.

— _Ahora retírate y vigílalos que entren todo_

Y sin más su lacayo desapareció en las tinieblas.

* * *

 **¡Mis dedos! D': Es la primera vez que llego como a 2000 palabras y sinceramente mi cabeza va a explotar D:**

 **Listo~ su capítulo del mes xD Ok, no. Aunque como voy actualizando será así, no me maten por favor! D':**

 **Y… D: Espero que les haya gustado, si el capítulo quedo soso o algo por el estilo avísenme en los reviews además de que si su OC la use bien o no, también háganme saber ;D**

 **:v Y diré las ganadoras aunque ya deben saber xDD, pero Yolo~**

 _ **Hikari Taisho x3: El victoriano olvidadizo**_

 _ **Mey-chan Sakura: El peliazul a la moda**_

 _ **Usuyase Blood: El surfista**_

 _ **Suu-ito Banzai: El ninja**_

 _ **Aiko-sempai: El come galletas**_

 _ **Elizabeth456: El conejo que parece mujer**_

 _ **Black Ross**_ **:** _ **El gamer**_

 **xDD Lo siento si les molesto, pero no me resistía ponerlo ;D Y una cosita mas~ Usuyase ¿me podrías mandar la ficha de Narcissus? D: La necesito, pero por olvidadiza me olvide**

 **Si preguntan por que el titulo es ese, pues...ni yo se xDD**

 **Y eso es todo… :D**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo u otra actualización**

 **SAYONARA…**


End file.
